Kurozen
by Swiftaryazimagi
Summary: A VK story with a twist. The whole legion of vampires have all awaited for her coming of age ceremony as the next Queen of their race. But the person entitled to that does not feel excitement of it all. All she wanted was to let go and be free of her confinements and will a stranger whose past has a link to her be the key to her freedom?
1. Prologue

AN: Just updated a prologue for this story since I have decided because of one heartwarming review from **Love332** that I will continue to update this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or its characters. I am not that creative😊 But the plot and the story that involves it is mine..

 _Prologue_

 _Once upon a time in a vampire kingdom faraway,_

 _Where a lot of sins were hidden every day,_

 _At the very top of a pedestal made of marble and gold,_

 _Stood a princess whose beauty was a sight to behold._

 _But no smile graced her face,_

 _Only sadness in her eyes could be trace,_

 _Once every full moon she makes a wish,_

 _To free her from this horrible anguish._

 _Princess that bears the burden of royalty,_

 _All her cries were unheard daily,_

 _So, she killed her naivety for a chance to fight,_

 _But still many aims to be a heavy on her plight._

 _Still she dreams for a life of freedom,_

 _Beyond the ocean that surrounds her domain,_

 _Keeping hope amidst a certain doom,_

 _Being caged forever where light would never remain._

 _All this sacrifice she makes,_

 _All the travesty she does,_

 _For the sake of a loved one,_

 _That she never wants to be alone._

 _She need a key to open the locked door,_

 _That has now been covered of many chains of deceit,_

 _Perhaps the key she waits for,_

 _Comes in one unexpected event._

 _One life changing moment,_

 _That comes in waves,_

 _One key that can free her from her confinement,_

 _That will make truth come out from the graves._

 _And the past may once again be revealed,_

 _The real scenes be recognized._

 _Everything will be played like a chess,_

 _And it shall start with one kiss..._

AN: Short I know but I am more prone into writing longer chapters. Prologue for me is supposed to be short.

Finally updated and I will continue to do so in the coming weekends.

God Bless and Happy Reading or Writing!

Please Fave, Read, Follow or Review it's up to you! hehe


	2. Chapter One: The First Meeting

AN: Another VK Story but I just put some elements of Disney's Frozen to this. Got an inspiration when I went back to hear the Frozen's hit song "Let it Go."

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino so I have no claims on that. The plot of the story is the only thing that's mine.

 _Chapter One: The First Meeting_

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Be the good girl you always have to be._

" _You must always be proper!"_

" _Graceful!"_

" _Delicate!"_

" _Poise and above all you- "_

" _Must strive for perfection!"_

Kaname sighed, feeling like she has just got a big load of bricks on her shoulders. All the Vampire Council Elders have been giving her a hard time. All this shenanigans for just a party. Well, in her perspective that is but for the whole nobles that were much more excited for this than she is, it was her coming of age to become the newly crowned Queen of the Vampires.

Yes, that's right, her domain is of the creatures your parent tells you when they want to scare you. And yet, humans were so complicated and naïve to a fault. Since to every people's cultures and customs she and her kind were the embodiment of all evils and gore but they never even knew that vampires were amidst them.

For example, her cousin Shiki was admired as a very handsome model that all girls swoon over and no one even knows he's a vampire. So much for being afraid of the creatures in the dark.

A pin pricked her skin, and she gaze at the tailor who was dress fitting her up for the coronation day. "My apologies, your highness." The tailor apologized, with guilt in her eyes and Kaname couldn't help but pour her frustration on the maid.

"Get out." Kaname's face was impassive as she spoke those words. Which in turn got the tailor, hurriedly scrambling off and getting out of the room. Not even giving curtesy to the younger Kuran princess who just look amused by her elder sister's nonchalant display of sheer stubbornness.

"Bad day, dearest sister?" Yuki asked, even though she already knew the answer. Cue in three, two, one. "Just _peachy._ " Which means on the Kuran Princesses' dictionary " _I had a rough day today, so kindly dispose of yourself at once!"_ Yuki could only snicker at her sister's extreme irritation on this day.

As Yuki saw her sister sigh again, she couldn't help but be sad for her especially when at a young age her older sister was given all the responsibilities on upholding the Kuran Royalty's name. Yuki was only six years old, when their parents died because the ship they were in was sunk to the bottomless depth of the sea because of a huge storm. What their agenda was on that day was something neither she nor her sister Kaname knows.

After that incident, a whole new level of more sorrows came upon them. Since their parent's deaths the elders decided that it was just fine to meddle in their lives and they did meddle greatly. And the only one who experienced it immensely was none other than Kaname. After all, because of the King Haruka and Queen Juri's death it was already a fact that being the eldest of the two princesses it was her sister Kaname who would be the next heir.

Thus, the elders put it into their hands to shape and train the new heir. But in Yuki's perspective it just put her sister in a very dangerous situation. Every day, the council elders were nothing but manipulative power-hungry nobles who only wants to have her sister under their influence.

That's why Yuki admired her sister who until this day of her coronation still got her mind intact amidst the whispers of deceit and betrayal. She really adored her sister even if they were not given time to be with each other throughout the years since the moment her sister was the heir the elders separated them claiming that her sister should not be stuck on being a child but must immediately grow to become a capable leader of their monarchy.

What a big load of crock! Her sister was far more capable than all the elder combined and they did not even know it.

"Yuki, where has your mind gone again?" Yuki snapped out of her thoughts as she felt her sister patting her head with a smile on her face. "It's just onee-chan you sacrificed so much even a life where you could do all you want while I was basking on the moonlight and playing you were stuck at the library the whole day with a very old man watching you like a hawk."

Kaname chuckled at her sister's decription, yet just opted on looking at Yuki with a sincere expression. "And I would do it all over again, if it meant you would be safe from their schemes Yuki." And she means it, the elders could be sometimes a thorn to her side even now the council was nothing that it was once.

It has become a sanctuary to many of those nobles who wants to destroy or corrupt their line. She was happier when she could see Yuki so innocent and away from all of it. Truth be told, Yuki was the reason she could still be sane even after all these years.

"Onee-chan" Yuki hiccuped, tears already pouring from her eyes as she felt what her sister's sincerity and Kaname sighed. So, in attempt to get rid of this dramatic atmosphere she put her hands on both Yuki's cheeks and kneeded like a mochi. "Oneewehfehfff-chaawwwn stowawaffit,iawwt tichkwashles!"(Onee-chan stop it, it tickles) Yuki chastised, laughing.

Kaname let go of Yuki's face whose tears were still prominent by sadness or joy she doesn't know but at least Yuki already has a smile on her face. The two princesses look at each other and laughed, Kaname looking pleased now with the whole gloomy atmosphere gone, her rich wavy mahogany hair swaying a she laughed.

"Kaname! Open this door this instant, what you did with the tailor was not the proper act of princess who in just a few days shall become the Queen of our race!" came a very angry shout that shattered the sister's moment. Kaname look at the door which was knocked furiously then to Yuki who look at her with worry in her eyes.

"You should go now before _our dear_ uncle also say something bad to you as well." Yuki was about to disagree but stop when she saw the imploring look of her sister. With a nod, Yuki opened the door, revealing a very furious Rido Kuran.

"Yuki." Rido gaze at the younger pureblood with distaste. "I see, no wonder Kaname is acting all like a spoiled brat because you're here." Rido finished mirth in his eyes as he saw Yuki stiffened, clearly near in breaking a sob.

"Leave Yuki out of this uncle and let her be. Either just say what you have to say or leave us alone." Kaname look at Rido's mismatched eyes daring and challenging.

"Alright Kaname, Yuki be useful and close the door on your way out." Rido ordered stepping inside Kaname's room. Yuki head outside the room closing the door but not before she gazes at Kaname fear clearly in her eyes for her older sister's wellbeing. Kaname silently nod at Yuki who could only look down as she closes the door.

"Now, that kid is gone." Rido started, to which Kaname snarled in annoyance. "That _kid_ is my sister and your _niece_ uncle, unless you've forgot who she is because of your age." Kaname look away at Rido in distrust and opted to gazing at the opened balcony that shows the full moon highlighting the ocean near the castle.

She felt even more disgusted as her own uncle came near to her, his chest close to her back. Fingers weaving to her hair until he settled for holding and caressing it much to Kaname's frustration she only wants this good for nothing uncle of hers to stop touching her like she was his. If it was not for his high standing in the council she would have immediately turn him into ash by her powers.

Oh, if only she could do that she would have enjoyed it immensely, tearing him limb by limb, his blood splattering all over the corners of her room what a sight that would be. Just as long she could be free of this brute of a man's presence. As long as, Yuki was safe she was willing to do anything to keep it that way.

Kaname's eyes twitch as her hair was pulled none too gently and force to look at those haunting mismatched eyes which she detests in her entire being. She never gives him any joy by never letting him see her in pain. Only a blank expression adored her face as she looks at him like he was just an insect waiting for her to stomped on.

"Never even tore your gaze from me, Kaname! Princess or Queen you wouldn't be where you are without me!" Rido growled, angered by Kaname's actions of being not interested in him.

"Really? Isn't it the other way around?" Kaname's ruby red lips turn into a smirk as she watched her uncle getting more furious. "All this years, you've stood in front of the council elders looking all mighty isn't it because you used the standing of the Kuran name?" Kaname all but denied herself to wince in pain as Rido clutched her hair in a painful grip.

"So powerful, aren't you? given the fact mother and father never would want you to hold a station in the council. If it was not for your blatant lie of me and my sister being incapable of running a kingdom young as we were. You wouldn't be where you are now." Kaname finished with a sweet smile, smashing Rido's ego in a flash who released her forcibly making her stumble and crash to her own vanity. She looks back at his face mismatched eyes turning crimson in anger, with delight for making him look like a fool.

"I may not have the power to destroy you _niece-,_ " Rido spat the word like it was poison as with purposeful stride he came to her. Looming over her as she looks at their faces on the mirror of her vanity never betraying any emotion to this bastard of an uncle of hers. Rido took hold of her neck as he angled it in a position where her neck was accessible to him easily, grabby hands pulling at her dress's skirts revealing her legs and nails sharpened slicing away the barrier to her womanhood. Rido made short work on his trousers and his member was free as he clutched Kaname's hips tightly. "but I can break you piece by piece." Rido whispered to her ear, as he looks at her reflection one more time before biting her neck at the same time thrusting his way into her.

"You already did." Kaname mumbled, as she felt him pierce her yet again.

The vanity shook as Rido continued his onslaught to her body, thousands of combs, jewels and powders in disarray and heaps of it clattered to the floor. Kaname formed her hands into fists refusing to have any pleasure on what Rido does to her. This was the reason why she would never Yuki near their uncle.

Yuki was innocent to all this while she was already filthy, stripped from her innocence way back when she was just a young girl who easily trusted anyone and the one who did it was the one who betrayed her trust and it was none other than her own uncle who seems to be enjoying his use of her. And the freaking council turned a blind eye to this, all of them.

Rido panted hard, almost nearing his wit's end if only this niece of his would look at him instead of looking down at the vanity's table she was supporting herself as he drove into her. He felt maddening happiness seeing the blood fall from her neck cause of his bite only to be dismayed when the puncture wounds healed in no time.

Without restraint, he slurped at the place licking and getting more of the delicious blood never letting any more droplets of it fall. His breathing labored as he let out an animalistic cry and quickly withdraw from Kaname to ejaculate at her round bottoms. He put all his weight on her hard pants coming out of his mouth. As Kaname finally look at him through the mirror's reflection. "Are you done?" Kaname snarled, and Rido chuckled hugging her form.

"Never, my feisty niece, never." Rido whispered in her ear as one of his finger caress a strand of her hair. "But for now, I should be lenient." Kaname watched as Rido finally stop hovering over her and dress himself up cleaning himself of the evidence of what he had done to her. Gazing at her disheveled form through the reflection, Rido said with a sardonic smile. "Do clean yourself up and be ready for your first ball since there are still just only ten more balls held in your honor for your coronation _princess._ "

As Rido opened the door going out he look back at Kaname who already stood from where she was and pulled down her skirts. "Oh, and before I forget, do apologize to the tailor on your way out when you're ready." With a mocking laugh he was gone from Kaname's room with a slam of a door.

Kaname whimpered, as she let herself fall to the floor her hands hiding her sorrowful face and crying eyes. She sobbed and sobbed, wishing for the times when she was just a child happily laughing in her mother's arms at Yuki's curious hands playing their father's hair.

But with a defeated sigh, she stood up and wipe her tears away she had to be strong for her sister she just got to be. More and more she believes this coronation was the key to their freedom and with a wistful expression she held the full moon's gaze towards her as she let herself be immersed by its mysterious calling, feet moving towards the balcony. With a hand on her heart she said with a heavy heart as her hair dance with the melodious wind, spray of ocean smell on her face.

 _Oh, dear moon above. Let freedom burst its wings for me,_

 _Let it flutter and make me feel joy,_

 _For the coming of age be my peace,_

 _For a life in chains be demised,_

 _Or would I forever wait for a savior to come_

 _Or there may be a chance,_

 _One chance for freedom to come and find me?_

:*:*:*:*:

Kaname's first ball was a picture of the grandest and luxurious ever, many of those who attend felt immense joy to be able to be there but for the host it was a different story altogether. She was having a hard time being more in par with all the nobles, purebloods and important vampires who attend the ball.

Fake smiles and greetings were shared and she wanted nothing more but to bolt from there, head to her room, lock the door and have a temporary peace but she just got to be there.

Not only for the whole party itself but for Yuki who was looking at her with worry and seems to want to know what happened when she left her with Rido. So, she just shrugged Yuki's concern and obviously avoid speaking to her throughout the evening. All of it was great and all but what bothers her was the hungry eyes of all the pureblood and some nobles to her.

The moment she was there noble parents did nothing but suffocate her with their introductions on their sons that in vain they hope she would fancy and there were the other purebloods much worse than many of the nobles combined. All arrogant and smug seeming to think she would favor some of their sons or even the pureblood men introduce themselves ogling her as they did so. That just made her feel more disgusted even more.

"Enjoying yourself? Kaname." Kaname heard a very amused voice, she turned and saw her best friend, her confidant you may say in the form of Ichijo Takuma, the grandson of the head of the senate. Ironic isn't, she was close to the grandson of the very vampire who would no doubt side with Rido in everything.

"Of course, I just _love_ being the center of attention." Kaname rolled her eyes and Takuma smiled.

"Well, seeing no one is even good enough to the dance with a princess like you. May I?" Takuma implored, bowing and then outstretching a hand to Kaname in a request.

Kaname smiled at her friend's antics. She curtsied and quickly replied to Takuma's request. "Why thank you, kind sir. It would be such an honor."

Takuma grinned and took Kaname's hand locking it with his, "The honor is all mine, milady." Thus, Takuma lead Kaname on the dance floor.

A beautiful melody occupied the whole ballroom and everyone glared at the smiling face of a blonde aristocrat vampire with green eyes as he twirled a content Kaname.

As they danced not minding the stares they were already getting, Takuma held Kaname closely, "Don't let them know they are affecting you, if I could stop my grandfather from meddling in your life I would have done it so." Takuma whispered, seeing the mischievous twinkle in his grandfather's eyes who silently watched them.

"I can't control my emotions very well Takuma, you don't have to worry. It is Yuki I am much more concerned about." Kaname replied as she was twirled again by Takuma.

"Then at least, let me help you ease some of your worry. Whatever you command Kaname I would do it, _anything_ at all." Takuma vowed. "Except, fighting with my grandfather of course." Kaname looked at Takuma's sad smile, there wasn't really Takuma could do when it comes to his grandfather's manipulations.

Kaname nodded. "Of course, what you've said is enough Takuma." Looking at him dead on the eyes. She requested. "I would want you to protect Yuki with your life, never let Rido near her or even your grandfather. If you think running away and hiding her for safety is an option then do it."

Takuma nodded, he did not question her request. He would do it with every fiber of his being that was the least he could do for his best friend that he failed to protect.

The music ended, Takuma took Kaname back to her throne and that would have been the end of it when-

"Good evening, everyone." The smooth voice of one Ichijo Asato garnered all the attention of the vampires there. "In behalf of the Kuran family I greatly am happy to have you all here for the first ball of her highness Princess Kaname for her coming of age Ceremony!" Cue the thunderous applause of the vampires there. And Kaname could only stay silent as she gripped the arm of her royal chair as she knew without a doubt, that when Asato was involved her life was going to be turned yet again. And with Asato as the head senate of the council with close relations to Rido, trouble was meant to happen. "Princess Kaname has grown beautifully over the years and now just few days to her coronation to be Queen who couldn't be prouder but us and the whole council." Asato revealed. Earning claps and pleased expressions from the members of the council. "But- "Kaname felt her heart thump with thread as she saw Asato's eyes full of mischievous intent. "A Queen is not complete without a King."

From that statement, many murmurs echoed the entire ballroom Yuki's eyes already displaying shock as she looks at Kaname's face who remained impassive. "Tell me, Asato is me being a woman renders me incapable of ruling my dominion by myself, that you dare make a move without my consent?"

The whole ballroom was silent as the cold voice of Kaname ringed throughout the room that cause Asato to chuckle. "But of course, Princess!" Asato look pleased by her cold expression. "You simply cannot rule all by yourself and that's why we, the whole council already chose a perfect candidate for it." Kaname inside was at her breaking point but she keeps it there and look as blank as ever.

"And please tell, who did you choose?" she asked, but already had an inkling of who it was and she was right as a certain uncle with mismatched eyes made himself known as she finally felt a chill run down her spine. Letting her fate be forever in a cage.

" _Why it's none other than, your own uncle Princess, the Kuran bloodline had to be forever pure after all, and nothing beats the relation of your very own blood, don't you think so?"_

:*:*:*:*:

The ball ended with Kaname ignoring Yuki's eyes or Rido's presence she locked herself up in her room and paid more attention and focus in making sure it was really locked by her powers. As she closed the door she felt her knees become weak.

The door was her only support as she slumped beside it knees on her chest as she hugs herself and cried her heart out. Already dreading the next day, being raped was the worst, being forced to marry your rapist was the hardest and worst of it all. And she did not even have any power to stop it for all she could do was only to sob and let it happen.

It was like letting not only Rido violate her but what all her parents done for the kingdom. And she just felt so vulnerable and weak.

"Is this what Hera felt?" Kaname questioned herself remembering the Greek Myths she once read, of a beautiful Queen with an unfaithful husband who raped her to have her as his wife. Kaname could remember that story and now the cuckoo was none other than the council under the power of Rido's schemes and nasty plans which longed to trap her in a cage just like what Zeus did to Hera trapping her in Olympus while she grew mad of the many of his sexcapades with other women.

She never dreamed that life for herself and now here she was sobbing on her skirt covered knees hoping it would cover her from the cold night.

 _*Thump*_

Kaname's tearful eyes opened and she jerked, as she heard that sound, only to see near the balcony's door a disheveled form of black cloak bellowing near it. "The tailor must have forgotten it." she chided to herself thinking it was just her imagination she stood up and was heading to bed when-

 _*Thump*_

There was it again the sound and it was now coming from the balcony's door still near the black cloak so with renewed curiosity she went near to the cloak and with determination took it away from where it lay.

Deep brown eyes widened as she saw a being she never have seen her whole life being locked up in the castle after all. Hair that was silver that rivaled the moon from its brilliance, pale white skin that made the person more like a _seraph_ , lips that was so firm that made you feel that they were calling for your kiss.

Kaname never had seen a male that had such unique features before and she was just plainly shock to the core when she realized that her face was flushed and her heart beating wildly just gazing at this man _"or if he really is a_ _man"_ she thought finding it hard to believe such creature exist.

Still hearing the thumping sound, she found the culprit stuck on the balcony door's hinges it was a silver medallion with a red rose insignia on it. Still creating the sound as it was played by the wind due to the fact it was near to the open balcony. With careful hands, she took it from its imprisonment. Looking at it with wonder and felt something flood within her as the medallion's insignia glowed for a moment. Making Kaname more astonished than ever before. "What just happened?" she mumbled.

Her musings were cut off as she heard a groan coming from the handsome silver haired man. "Did I just really think he's handsome!" Kaname thought, as she hovered over to the man cautiously his form becoming more ethereal due to the moonlight. Her cheeks were suddenly painted with a rosy blush as she saw the man's dazzling violet eyes that shone like the brightest of amethyst.

The man's hand reached her face and she stiffened with her heart giving off a big wild run that renders her to be in a state of shock because of these foreign emotions she was feeling towards this man. She felt the stranger wipe his thumb over her eyes and with a wary and husky voice he mumbled.

" _Such beauty should not have tears adorn her face."_

And Kaname felt her heart stop for a moment by the stranger's words whose hand fell from her face to her skirts, closing his weary eyes once more.

That's when Kaname realized the great amount of blood that now blemish her face and of the man's white shirt half of it covered in blood. Shock gone from her whole being, a dread came over her thinking who was this person to have such injury?

But another problem occurred in the form of an enticing scent that came from the man's blood making her eyes turn crimson, never have she desired or want anyone's blood especially of that rotten bastard of an uncle who all but desired to have her bite to solidify the bond he forcibly created.

Focusing herself on controlling her desire for this stranger's blood and aiming to know where the blood came from, she opened the buttons of the man's shirt blushing as she did so. As every button, she opened revealed the stranger's toned muscular form, this man was really getting her first moves on everything she never has undressed any man even Rido, most likely that brute was the one who just tear her dresses and force his way unto her. Then her eyes glued on the great slash on the upper part of the chest of the man near his right nipple blood still oozing out of it.

With a gulp, she cautiously places a finger on the wound, immediately wrenching her hand away as she felt a burn on her finger. Kaname gaze at the man now breathing hard and near death's door, finally knowing that this man was one of her kind that was grazed by an anti-vampire weapon. She rushed to her adjoined bathroom and took out a towel and a basin for the water and doused the towel, cleaning the wound and adding pressure to stop it from bleeding. "I have to save him." Kaname groaned, as the wound refuse to close and more blood flow from it.

Knowing, time was of the essence she did the one thing she could do for the man. For the first time, she was the one who bleed herself for the sake of another. Sinking her fangs to her wrist on her left arm since her right one holds the man's medallion, blood spilled from the punctures she made. And with no hesitation poured it to the stranger's lips. The man's lips now coated with her blood she urged it to open by a single pull of his chin letting her blood soil to the man's throat.

Seconds ticked by, and Kaname was relieved that the blood from the wound of the stranger stopped yet he was still not fully healed. Checking the wound of the man, Kaname was startled as she heard an animalistic groan only to see that the silver haired man's eyes opened to reveal bright crimson eyes devoid of its once gem like amethyst eyes.

Due maybe to primal instinct, the man took hold of her arm that bled due to her bite on its wrist. And she watched transfixed as the man crimson eyed sat up, still looking at her now deep brown eyes as if asking for permission if he could drink this sweet elixir she offered because of the situation.

Shocked by this action, giving the fact her whole life she never had a say on what she wants. Kaname nodded, as the stranger licked the blood off her wrist Kaname couldn't help but release a moan. And with one final gaze at her form the man bit her wrist deepening the puncture wounds she made. Kaname hold on to the man's arm as she felt such new and pleasant sensation she never knew she could feel from just a bite.

All her experiences were of just pain but never this. This whatever this is she can't even begin to describe. "Is this euphoria?" Kaname mumbled to herself knowing full well that the man did not even know what he was doing to her.

After one sensual lick, the stranger suddenly fell to her chest, his head near her neck as the stranger's breath relaxed to an even pace. The ordeal left her panting hard and she could already see her own breath fogging up the glass of the balcony's door, she felt a tingling feeling from her heart to her dainty toes that got her brain turn mushy suddenly.

Feeling the heaviness of the stranger and knowing he was at rest, she shook herself out of that state and with all her might carried the man to her bed covering him with her blanket she hurriedly cleaned up and disregarded the knocks that dawn upon her door. All the while, keeping in her right hand the stranger's medallion.

:*:*:*:*:

After a big discussion on the servants who was nearby that smelled her blood she lied saying she just cut herself. Kaname sat at a nearby chair, as she watched the stranger who was resting on her bed. Still fiddling with the medallion, she had in her hand.

Her attention going to the stranger as she heard him groan waking up and now sitting at the side of the bed, hands on his face likely clearing up his mind. The stranger looks at his surroundings then finally settling on looking at her with such a curious expression, giving the fact, she stayed where no light permits to shine upon her.

"Firstly, who the fuck are you? Second, where the hell am I?" came the brusque question of the silver haired man violet eyes glaring at her with distrust. Kaname was appalled by his words and behavior that she can't help but ask herself.

" _What have I gotten myself into?"_

AN: Cliffhanger, edited version and has some of the few missing scenes from the first one I updated.

Hope you'll like it!

Seraph- angel

Onee-chan – elder sister

Frozen elements- Kaname is the elder sister like Elsa who has to be prim and proper. Her title as princess and heir is what I presumed to be Elsa's powers that cages her in.


	3. Chapter Two: The Escape

AN: Finally updated and please read chapter one again before reading this. Because I included a few missing scenes on it that has a connection to this chapter. So, to avoid confusion please read it.

Thank you for the reviews **Love332** for your fav and follow of this story. Your review got me inspired to continue this so I dedicate this chapter to you teehee!

Also thanks to the follow of **berryc** hehe!

Please take note that, Kaname's domain is far away from the Outside World a.k.a The Modern World which we now live in.

So, it's no wonder Kaname who has been locked in the castle for many years wanted to see such world.

Summary: The Freedom she always wanted is now in her grasp. But will the hot and handsome silver haired vampire agree to her deal?

Warnings: Mispells and some grammar mistakes. A bit OOC Zero and Kaname.

Disclaimer: VK is not mine I am not that creative hehe… I only own the plot

 _Chapter Two: The plan_

 _Let the storm raged on_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway._

Kaname looked incredulous at the silver haired man who's glare seemed to harden by her lack of response.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that, after all you're the one who I just found unconscious in my room." Kaname chided, fighting the sneer that would show on her face just looking at the stranger's aggravated expression.

"Hmph." The stranger tsked and look around her room, he seems to be searching for something. Then gaze at her again. "I won't answer questions to a shadow."

Kaname sighed, at the stranger's stubbornness and relented to his request. Slowly and carefully she stood and walked into the moonlight. Hiding the medallion using her powers as she did so. She would have laughed at the stranger's enamored expression if it wasn't for the current situation.

Kaname was shocked when the stranger in question looked at her with such familiarity then morphed to one of hatred that she chose to ignore it and opted to be more direct. "Now, can you tell me who are you and why were you bleeding in my room?"

The stranger gaze at her with distrustful expression and sighed again. "Well, I was ambushed, suffering from blood loss and too fucked up. I came across a wall and climb it, and- "the stranger stopped and started to look everywhere frantically. "Where the hell is my medallion?"

"I've hidden it somewhere you'll never find it." Which just got the stranger more pissed than ever.

"Damn it! You purebloods are all the same too manipulative for your own good!" Kaname was aghast at the stranger's blatant expression of deep loathing to her kind. And she was puzzled as to why a vampire would have such hatred.

"Huh? But aren't you a vampire yourself?" Kaname received one heck of a glare from her question.

"Without consent, that much I assure you." Kaname was shocked then this vampire was a Level D. "Are you falling or did you receive your creator's blood.?"

"If you mean that I got to drink the pureblood who bit me, then yes I fucking did!"

"But-, we don't bite any humans without agreement it was a law. Unless-"Kaname felt like she was doused with a big block of ice as she realized that the stranger she saved was no doubt a hunter.

"I'm a hunter, yeah I am but I was bitten when I was just a boy let's just say a pureblood went mad that I got close to one of them and just shoved me in a dark place where they kept a very insane pureblood, that bleed me to death." The stranger phrased it like he was just stating the weather or other mundane stuff. "But I survived for she wanted me too, even though she was insane it felt like she knew was in pain and before I knew it she gave me her blood and help me escape."

"Who's that pureblood?" Kaname asked.

"That's something I will never tell you." The stranger chastised, stubbornly and Kaname let it be for everyone has a choice to keep something of them.

"But I could never forgive the pureblood who sent me there, which leads to our current predicament because that pureblood is still after me the moment he knew I survived." The silverette revealed gritting his teeth as he did son, then with amazement look at his body he was for sure would have wounds but there was none.

Seeing his bewilderment, Kaname informed him. "You were already near death and I just did everything in my power to save you."

The silverette gaze at him with a shock expression then he sneered. "Oh, why would you do that, didn't your parents tell you never talk to strangers?" he taunted.

"At that time, I wasn't talking to your slumped state, I was just healing you." Kaname said and reveled in the feeling she could outsmart the silverette.

"Well, you have my thanks."

"Your welcome, now let's go back to the topic." Kaname nearly laughed at the silverette's annoyed gaze at her.

"You're never going to give me my medallion until I answer all your questions, huh?"

Kaname nodded, much to the chagrin of the silverette. "If you're a hunter then why were you attacked by your own kind?"

"Mercenaries." Kaname was silent at the revelation. "The Hunters are not what they used to be, some have long given up on doing their duties to protect and have resorted to being hired assassins for the pureblood who are vindictive to use them as such."

"Now, can I have my medallion. I want to leave this place already." Kaname was startled by the hunter's request.

" _Leave? To the outside world?"_

"You mean beyond the boundary?" Kaname asked naively, and the silverette nodded.

"Yes, where the sun shines and the night as well, equally balanced."

Kaname has wished with all in her heart that for once she could see what was beyond the boundary of her domain. Looking at the moon she felt her flutter and knew there was a reason why this person was brought here.

 _Dearest moon, is this the freedom I asked for?_

With determined expression, she looks directly at the stranger's eyes of amethyst and proclaimed.

" _Then, take me with you."_

:*:*:*:*:

"Then, take me with you."

To say that Zero was shocked beyond belief would be a big underestimation of the century. He was floored by this wonderful pureblood's request. Aren't all purebloods preferred to be inside their beautiful castles, mansions, and domains where they can look down at the other creatures before them?

 _And why the heck do I think she's wonderful for just that!_

To be honest, Zero was quite smitten by this pureblood woman's beauty who wouldn't?

With long glossy wavy mahogany hair, flawless porcelain white skin, soft curved eyelashes nose that was shaped into perfection, kissable lips that were naturally red, and very attractive doll like sienna eyes. She was perfection incarnate the only thing that marred the beauty would be that she was a pureblood, the very kind of vampires that took everything from him.

He had to really go and report back to Kaien that his mission was unsuccessful for he didn't even get any information. Since eloquently put, he bleeds almost to death and wasn't even in the state to move.

His thanks on this pureblood for saving him but now with that request he was already regretting it. Who know who could this pureblood be related to?

And yet, as he gazes at her determined sienna eyes he couldn't help but think that he had seen those eyes before. When and how? He couldn't remember but he felt drawn to her presence like any other. There was an overwhelming sense of familiarity that he can't just put his finger on and he was now more puzzled than ever.

"Let me guess, you will use my medallion as a blackmail for me to do what you asked." Seeing the playful twinkle on her eyes, he cursed knowing he was right.

"Yes, you will act as my guide in the outside world and then return me home safely. Then and only then will I return your medallion to you. That is my deal." Came the brunette's serious voice.

Zero started to think of the risk and the consequence if he abides by this pureblood's wish. Knowing it was already a losing battle for the medallion was important to him. He sighed, but not before tricking the brunette first wanting to know the reason why she wanted to go with him.

"Fuck! Forget it! You can keep the medallion I had enough on my plate as it is!" the result of his words was instantaneous and he immediately was flooded with guilt as he saw a tear fell from the brunette's eyes.

"No, don't be like that. All I ask is just ten days of freedom to see the world before I die." The brunette said with conviction even though the emotion on her eyes did not reflect the strength of her voice.

And Zero's heart kicked like it never had by her words.

" _Why did she say that? Purebloods can't die unless someone else would kill them or-"_

His train of thought was cut off as he remembered a distant memory where he watched with tears as his own creator though insane was burnt alive by the decree of the vampire council. And he couldn't do anything for he was fugitive and he only head to the Vampire's Capital in hopes he could see her again. But he was too late.

"Fine."

 _To hell with the risk! If this pureblood was condemned to death and wanted one lifetime of freedom before she is sent into the pit then so be it!_

Zero relented thinking that the reason for the brunette's words was that she was a law breaker of the vampires and is near to be executed but to honest for her own good to just escape their laws.

 _She must have been charged of something she was just accused of._

Zero couldn't find it in himself to think that the brunette could have done something horrible given the fact she saved his life when she doesn't even know him.

He stilled when he felt arms around him as the person mentioned, suddenly hugged him with a smile.

"Thank you, oh, thank you!" Zero's lips twitch for a moment seeing the glee on her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, now fucking let go of me!" he chastised and was charmed by the sudden jumped of the brunette and a bashful look in her face. Blushing much like a red rose.

"Come on let's go!" he ordered then saw confusion in her eyes.

"Now?"

"Yes, now!"

"But- "Zero groaned as he saw the brunette gestured to her dress which seemingly look glamorous to be in a lawbreaker. But why the fuck would he care? She must have been one of those good little daughters of the purebloods then was accused of something that got her to this mess.

"Tch, just hurry up do what you need to and take what you need." Zero admonished in frustration.

"Of course." The brunette replied already scrambling up to take what she needs

"And change your clothes, damn it! To something comfortable and easy for you to move into.!" Zero shouted, hearing a "yes!" from the brunette.

Zero gaze at the moon with puzzled expression and thought.

" _Fuck! What the hell have I gotten myself into?"_

:*:*:*:*:

Kaname felt immense elation as she changed her dress to a shirt, pants and shoes kind. She couldn't believe it finally she could see the outside world without all the duties and responsibilities bearing down on her.

Thinking she has prepared everything, she put all the items needed such as extra clothes, money, some jewels and gold for emergency. If what Shiki her cousin told her about the outside world is that there many importance of money to its society.

Feeling that she was prepared enough, she heads back to her room where she saw the silverette gazing at the moon.

Seeing her the silverette questioned. "Ready?"

She shook her head, "Stay here, I have to do something first." Seeing the distrust in the silverette's amethyst orbs she continued. " It's my little sister I want to inform her I will be doing this escape."

The silverette nodded then turn his attention to the moon. She quickly heads out of her room and into Yuki's that she was sure was sleeping at this time of night. Since their kingdom was always covered by darkness and moonlight.

Entering, she knew she was right as she gazes at Yuki's sleeping form on her bed. She placed a kiss on Yuki's forehead then with just a flick of her hand, a paper with her message on it appeared on Yuki's bed stand.

As she left Yuki, closing the door to Yuki's room she sent one last lingering look on her sister. Then head back to her own room.

The Silverette gaze at her as she entered, looking relieved perhaps?

The Silverette gave her a once over. And she felt embarrassed underneath his scrutiny.

"This won't do." She heard him say and she cocked her head to the side confuse by his statement.

"Huh?"

"You're too goddamn pretty." Kaname instantly blushed at the silverette's choice of words. "Which will be too noticeable, and that will just be a hindrance."

Kaname was flabbergasted by the silverette's notion. "Then what do you want to do about it?"

 _She shouldn't have asked that._

:*:*:*:*:

"Gah!, stop! It hurts!" Kaname scolded feeling the pressure of the silverette's body on her.

"Hold still! And it wouldn't be painful!"

"It is painful, stop pushing it!"

"I will keep on pushing it since you're too stubborn. Keep still damn it!"

Kaname could hear its snips as it cut through. And she was so horrified of what would be its consequences.

"Stop already, gah mmph, mphgm – mphgm!"

"Just breathe through your nose!" the silverette admonished as sounds of gushing liquid followed and with a few more tugs he released her.

The result got Kaname looking dumbfounded as she saw her reflection on the bathroom mirror. Her once beautiful long wavy mahogany hair was now short and at her neck level, tendrils of it styled just right.

"Well now, you will pass for a boy." The silverette complimented with a smirk, looking proud at his work. As he cleaned up her hair at the sink and put it in the trash bin situated at the corner of the bathroom's sink.

"Hey, can you fire this up for me?" the silverette requested at the still dazed pureblood.

Kaname could not believe what she was seeing, that this was her. She looked far more rebellious and she absolutely love it! With a smile on her lips and a short flash of red of her eyes. The silverette jumped back as the remnants of her hair was turned to nothing not even a hint of ash.

"At least warn me first, _baka!_ " At the silverette's outburst she looked at him and just shrugged.

As they exit the bathroom, she couldn't help but just smile at the silverette, who seems to be uncomfortable with what she was showing to him.

"Stop smiling." Kaname ignored his request.

"Why affected?"

"If I say yes, will you fucking stop?" the silverette reprimanded.

She shook her head as an answer. "So, what's the plan?" Kaname asked, all of a sudden.

The silverette turned to her then look at the balcony. "We jump and dash like a pair of madman." He stated and boy was he serious?

"You're kidding, right?" Kaname asked, not liking the idea of jumping from the balcony that was too high up from the ground. She has never done that before, even if she was a pureblood.

"Do I look like I kid?" The silverette countered and Kaname was alarmed by the certainty that was shown in his violet eyes.

"But—that's."

"If you're worrying, that you may break from the fucking fall, I will surely catch you once I got on the ground. After all, I will be the first one to jump." The silverette informed as he heads to the balcony, Kaname following him with a blush adorning her cheeks.

"Oh, yeah I remembered something!" the silverette announced and turned to her. "We should be covering your scent as a pureblood as well. The outside world is already mixed with humans, hunters, and of your race. I don't want anyone to think that I kidnapped a pureblood or held her hostage, so will hide your aura."

"And how will we do that?"

 _She shouldn't have asked that as well._

"You just need a close contact from any hunter with an ancestry bloodline that just rivals your pureblood bloodline." The silverette answered.

"And where would we find some-mpmh!" Kaname's words was cut by the silverette's lips on hers as he took hold of her. Due to her shock, the silverette was easy to plunge his tongue inside the alcove of her mouth. She was dumbstruck by the intensity of the kiss for she has never been kissed before.

Even if Rido violated her body, she always made sure to avoid her lips from being kissed by the brute. He even tried to force it but got bored by her blatant rejection and settled for her body. _Bastard!_

Her tongue was coaxed by his to dance with it and by the Moon! What wonderful waltz they did! Her whole body was hot and that just magnified as the silverette deepened the kiss further, his hand on her neck guiding her to follow his rhythm.

She was left panting hard when he let go of her from that soul stealing kiss, with a blushing face and swollen lips she looked at him. And she saw him smirking.

"Why- why?" Kaname was shocked at the surge of powerful emotions that this silverette invoked on her.

"I am one of those hunters, now your scent and aura is hidden." Kaname was floored by his revelation, so, so, he took her first kiss just to do what was needed and he didn't even ask for her consent!

"What? Did you really thought I kissed you because I want to? A kiss was the closest contact to be made." The silverette taunted with a sneer, that made Kaname itching to punch the sneaky, mischievous, and arrogant silver haired hunter.

"You-, you-"Kaname was trembling in anger, her first kiss was stolen by someone who didn't give a fuck that he just did.

"Let's just get on with this and stop stalling, _Sienna_." The silverette spoked in a bored tone.

Kaname stilled and felt spasms throughout her body especially in her mind.

 _Sienna-chan!_ A little boy's joyful voice ringed through her. Like a forgotten memory she had no knowledge where or when.

Kaname shook herself out of her thoughts, too annoyed by what the silverette did.

"The name's Kaname, you dolt! you-"she couldn't continue since they haven't even introduce each other yet.

The silverette look amused at her predicament then took the back of her hand and kissed it lightly with a mocking taunt of. "Zero is my name fair lady." That just got her blushing yet again.

Zero turned his back on her. "Now that the introductions that were long overdue is settled let's go already!" He shouted and jumped. Kaname watching his fall to the trees near the ocean grounds of her balcony.

She looks around, heart beating fast in adrenaline of what she was about to do. With a sigh and one more look at the moon.

 _She jumped._

:*:*:*:*:

Kaname had never felt such thrill in all her life, as she jumped and got nearer and nearer to the ground. And when she thought she was going to die from that such high fall as the wind escalates her downfall. She closed her eyes tightly maybe this might be her freedom after all.

But she didn't feel any pain only soft yet firm feeling that was tucked underneath her legs and at her back.

"Hey! Open your eyes, you're heavy." She heard Zero admonished to her. And when she did she was awarded of the very scene of Zero that had light pink dusting his cheeks at their close proximity since her head was near the crook of his tattooed neck. His tattoo was a magnificent that looked like a steel snowflake with spikes.

"At the count of three I'll drop you if you still will look like a dazed _baka._ " He warned that Kaname gesturing for him to let her down. When he did, Zero refused to look at her.

 _It seems he's more affected of what just happened back there… fufu_

Kaname giggled inside and she followed Zero through the path of trees when they were near the edge of the bridge. Zero suddenly gripped her arm and made a run for it much to Kaname's surprise.

"Why are we running?" Kaname asked.

"They've spotted us." Zero quickly replied and as Kaname looked back she swore as she saw dozens of palace guards running after them. They made a break for the pathway of statues and Zero took her breath away as he ducked near one of the statues and glued her to his side, covering her mouth for silence.

Their breaths were mingling with each other along with erratic heartbeat as they waited for the guards to past them. They were cuddling and Kaname would have blush if it was not for the predicament they were in. As they heard shouts from the distance, Zero unconsciously held on to her shoulder bringing her closer to his body.

When the shouts disappeared and the guards seemed to have lost them. That's where she and Zero relaxed. Then they suddenly gaze at each other. Amethyst orbs to Garnet ones, it would have been the most picturesque loving moment if it was not for Zero being the first to turn his gaze away and cough the awkwardness.

As he stood up, he offered a hand to Kaname while his gaze was elsewhere. Kaname accepted it and gaze at the tinge of pink on Zero's cheeks as the latter pull her up.

"Come on, don't waste more of my fucking time!" Zero cursed cheeks still painted with pink and Kaname ignored his antics. She followed him until they were already out of the Castle grounds. She never turned back as she continued to let herself abide to Zero's lead.

What greet her was one heck of a monstrosity she never could even name. They were already at the town center and just a few more roads, they would be at the boundary already.

The monster had a steel back, two circle orbs, two devil horns and a big bright eye. And Zero was just climbing on top of it like it was nothing and inserting something to its mouth.

"What is-is this?" Kaname stuttered and Zero looked at her with confusion. With a groan, she rolled her eyes then point at the monster. "That- that monster." Kaname couldn't help but stutter as she said it.

Zero gaze at her with laughter in his eyes even if the latter had a nonchalant expression on his face. "It's not a monster, it's a motorbike. We can get to the boundary faster with this."

"But wouldn't my teleportation be more fast?" Kaname reasoned and Zero shook his head.

"Yes, it would if you freaking know where you're teleporting!" Zero chastised and look at her like she was stupid. "It would be very hard for you to teleport with your bats if you, yourself haven't been there before. And lady, seeing you don't even know what a motorbike is, I think you have never ventured far."

Kaname flabbergasted at Zero's insult yet couldn't deny it since it was true. She contemplated on climbing when she noticed something off in their conversation.

"How come you seem to know about pureblood abilities? Even hunters don't' have that knowledge." Zero looked away and reprimanded her with.

"I was bitten by a pureblood, so of course I know. Can you just shut it with all the questions already and just climb in!"

"But you said she was insane, how could she told you about that if-"

"Are we going to have a fucking quiz bee or a fucking go to the outside world?" Zero demanded. And Kaname knew that he was avoiding the subject. There many mysteries on this Zero character and she would like nothing but to know all of them.

"Alright." She relented and climb in awkwardly at first. Until she was now sitting behind Zero on the mons- eh the motorbike. That would get some getting used to.

"Put your arms around my waist." Zero ordered.

"Eh! But why?"

"Just do it! You ask to many questions for someone who doesn't even know what a motorbike is. What did you see every night? Horses?" Zero mocked, frustrated by her barrage of questions.

"As a matter of fact, yes! I have been home-schooled for most of life! So, sue me if I haven't seen this mutuerbiky of yours!" Kaname snapped already exasperated by the hunter's tease.

"As expected of a pureblood, it's mo-tor-bike-, and don't get your knickers in a twist and freaking hold on to me already!" Zero scolded as Kaname scoffed indignantly.

"And what if I don't?" She challenged.

"Oh, you will." Zero countered with a wolfish smile. And started up the engine of the motorbike. Kaname was wide eyed as she felt vibrations on her seat.

Then with a gush of wind, they were off so fast that she let out a yelp. And quick hugged Zero's form at the back. Holding onto him for dear life.

"Told you so." Zero remarked as they speed through the road.

"Shut up!" Kaname reprimanded, still holding tightly as wind dance to her short wavy mahogany hair. But even with Zero' s overbearing and downright haughty attitude for curse words. She felt comfortable for the first time while having herself close to him and feeling his warmth through her body amidst the cold night. He may be rude but he did help her even if he did say the medallion was of no importance to him.

:*:*:*:*:

Yuki woke up and groaned as she sat up on her bed, then easily notice a paper lying on her bedside table. Smelling her sister's fragrance on it she took it and read silently its message.

 _Breathe through the fog and you shall have your answer._

Yuki's heart stop for a moment for the message it was of dire importance. This was their secret code way back when Kaname wanted to still have contact with Yuki even if she had many duties.

Scrambling up she ran to the nearest window of her room. Then with a gentle breath she breathes unto one of the glass of the windows revealing yet another message from her elder sister as her breath mists over the hidden words there.

 _I will disappear for a while, it shall create chaos I know. But one chance was presented to me to see the world before I will be caged and I shall take it. Don't be misled to even think I have forsaken you. For I will be back at the tenth night accepting my fate. Trust no one and be silent of this._

 _Please above all costs, avoid our uncle. And relay this message to Takuma he knows what he must do and I, for one thinks he is the only one you should trust for he knows I care for you so much and he is willing to do anything to make sure that you my sister so precious to me will be out of the council and Rido's grasp. He promised…_

 _Be safe and wise, dearest sister…_

The message disappeared as she finished reading it. Yuki was now more than ever going to be quiet and find a certain blonde green-eyed aristocrat vampire for answers. She would support her sister for this was the first time she wanted to escape this world of theirs and by the Moon! She will do everything to help her for all her sacrifices for her.

But she can't help but wonder where had her sister had gone to?

 _Baka- idiot_

 _Boundary – Wall between Kaname's domain and the Outside World_

 _Outside World- Modern World_

AN: That's it and hope you like it!

Please Read and Review

Fav or follow if you want to!

God Bless! And Happy Reading!

Next chapter: Kaname's experience the outside world will she be amazed or not?


	4. Chapter Three: The Outside World

AN: Finally updated! Sorry for the delay School works keep piling up.

Thank you for the patience in waiting for this chapter especially **Love332**. I will keep on updating this to the end so I hope you and all who will read this may continue to follow me to the end.

Also, I have started another story called Cross Musical Academy. VK World still but Yaoi/BL kindly check it out as well and leave a review if you like.

Summary: Kaname's disappearance set things in motion. While she finally got the chance to experience the outside world will she come to like it or hate it?

Warnings: Mispelled Words, Grammar mistakes, a bit OOC Zero and Kaname

Disclaimer: I don't have a fucking creativity bone in my body! So VK is not mine. It belongs to Matsuri Hino I only own my OCs which is Kageyama here and soon more others needed for the story.

With that, on with the story!

 _Chapter Three: The Outside World_

 _Let it go, Let it go, Let it go._

 _I'm one with the wind and sky._

A blank expression was all that could be seen in Senri Shiki's face as he stood in front of his father's study. He knocks on the door and did not get an answer. Having a gut feeling why he let himself in knowing that his too aroused father won't even have the mind on locking his own door.

His guess was right as he heard the unmistakable grunt of his father in his study, followed by a wanton moan coming from he was sure was another unknown vampire slut. As he heads there he noticed the door opened and there in front of him—

Was his manwhore of a father banging a desperate slut who did not give a fuck on how she was used on his study table. The whore had long wavy brown hair and Senri knew why. Up until now his bastard of a father still has his infinite obsession on the late Queen Juri Kuran. His own younger sister who never returned his affections for her heart had belonged to the kind late King Haruka Kuran who was also Rido's younger brother. He would have felt pity on his father if it was not for what he had done to his mother.

His mother became insane for his asshole of a father raped her and deflowered her like a beast in heat. And she was even impregnated and every night was forced to take care of the proof of what that brute did to her…

 _And it was none other than him… Shiki the proof of how his mother's life was plunged into ruin._

Shiki's eyes were devoid of anything as he lay his form on the doorway arms folded on his chest as he watched his father's actions.

Rido sneered as he felt his son's presence, mismatched eyes filled with sickly joy as he directs it to Shiki's nonchalant ones.

A growl came from Rido's mouth as he fucked the vampire slut in vigorous pace…

"Ah, ahh, ahh, yes mas-mas—ter! Harder yes! Yes!" the slut moaned and locked Rido using her legs by his waist as she circled her arms at his neck. The pair instantly cracked the table due to their ravenous coupling that made Rido to carry the slut and got her to straddle him as he let himself fall to his chair.

The whore was not minding the position they were in as she continued to ride Rido's cock with more determination letting out more exaggerating moans and words just to be in Rido's favor.

"Ahh, you-you're ah! So big! Ah Mas-mas-ter! It f—els so good i-n me!"

Rido let out a smirk as the slut's moans egged his ego much further. Her cries were music to his ears. For whenever he would brutally pierce himself to his lovely niece. The bitch wouldn't even let a moan out. It was so much better when she was a child.

He inwardly chuckled, as he could still recall her cries as he took her innocence back then.

 _Uncle! Stop please! Stop! You're hurting me! Stop! What is this! It's not good, it's tearing me! Mommy! Daddy! Stop! Uncle stop!_

Rido groaned just thinking about Kaname's cries had his cock twitched hard and got him to rammed the slut in such brutal vigor.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Ahhhh!"

Rido watched as the whore's breast bounced in time with his cock's onslaught to her pussy. With a smirk in place he plunged his fangs to her breast relishing on her blood. But as he gulped more, he finds himself not satisfied with its taste.

He craved for something richer, fuller, and sinfully sweet since it had a distinct taste of his own blood. He wanted with a deep obsession Kaname's blood. Yet the bitch was much more now on her guard ever since their betrothal.

The bitch even refused to open to anyone and that got him in a very bad mood. Who wouldn't if you can even get a glorious albeit silent fuck for a week! Now, here he was fucking a low-grade slut that was not in par with his high status!

If only that bitch of a niece of hers could get over it and let him have his way instead of blocking his way. Then, everything would be fine already!

Rido kept on feeding from the slut as his irritation was already showing on his mismatched eyes. Oblivious, to the slut's cries of stopping and feeling weak.

"Master, stop! I'm. I'm—" the slut could not even utter any more words as she felt her strength leaving so fast coupled with her life as she knew that she would never see another night again. What a fool she was to think she would be any different from all the whores that Rido had taken and dried up. She took the risk and now she was going to pay for it.

Rido growled, with a last tremendous gulp. The slut gives off a last breath as her body began to turn into dust and carried by the wind. He stood up and suddenly went on a rampage cracking the glasses with his powers, his blood whips in total disarray, and he roared like a child who was not even a bit satisfied.

"NOT EVEN THE LEAST SATISFACTORY! I DID NOT EVEN CUM DAMN IT ALL TO HELLL!" He shouted as he destroyed the furniture inside the study as he was left not satiated and hornier than ever. Fucking Kaname was unparalleled to anything and he was possessive of it.

Yes, the sole reason he planned it all along to have Kaname is simply put. He was in the deepest shit of desire for his niece. He wanted Kaname to crave him as much as he did to her. He didn't get Juri then he would shake up hell and heavens to have Kaname.

Shiki was nonchalantly watching his father going berserk and did not even do anything as he knew that this was his daily routine. Find a fuck, kill the fuck, discard the fuck like a fucktoy, then have a shitty tantrum. Yup, it was his father's normal routine and he despises it.

Rido halted in his antics and with a simple dusting off from… Heh, doesn't matter he did not even give any attention of what that whore's name was. He continued to dust himself off that whatever her name slut was and then zip up his trousers and turn his attention to his son who did not even give a fuck for what he had witness.

"Oh, Shiki. Came to congratulate your father of his engagement to your cousin?" Rido let out a haughty chuckle as he wanted this also nonchalant son of his to have a fucking expression on his face.

"Not really." Came Shiki's answer. "I have no need to congratulate you in your continuous torment of my cousin, you asshole." He finished in a cold voice.

Anger swelled up inside Rido at being disrespected by his son. In a flash, he grabbed Shiki's collar with a vice like grip. Mismatched eyes blazing and his fangs elongated.

"You have far too much to learn, you bastard son of mine. Before even leashing out those fangs of yours at me." Rido snapped, all too tempted to just snap Shiki's neck. "And if you so much get in way of my plans, you precious mother will be the one to suffer for your actions."

By Rido's words. Shiki's blue eyes turn colder and he was near to the point in growling. But he stopped himself not giving in to his father's taunt.

"So, say the future king." Shiki admonished icily as Rido let go of his collar with a push that got him stumbling away but he regained his footing.

"Good, now get out of here. I have no use for a son like you." Rido commanded, fangs still elongated.

Shiki bowed mockingly and as he head for the door. He looked back on his father's form who was already going back to his bedroom."Oh, Father before I forget—"

Rido stilled in his steps as his eyes widened for a moment as he saw for the first time a snide smirk on his son's lips.

"It seems that you were too immersed in fucking the slut a while ago, that you didn't know that the whole caste is on a panic mode because of your fiancé who has gone missing." Satisfied with seeing his father's shock expression, Shiki went out of his quarters and felt joy as he heard his father's enraged shout.

"GUARDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

*ring* *ring* *ring*

Shiki felt his phone vibrate and ring. Already walking away from his asshole of a father's quarters. He took his iPhone from his jeans' pocket and with a swipe he answered the call.

"Shiki-kun, where are you? Don't tell me you forgot we have a photoshoot for the Vamp Magazine Today!" came the annoyed voice of a lovely Rima Toya. Shiki couldn't help but have a smile paint itself on his face. Recalling the bubbly orange haired human who was too energetic for him not to take notice of. She was his co-model a partner in the photoshoots and he was the happiest vampire when he was with her.

"I didn't I'm heading there." A happy yelped pierce his ears as he heard Rima shout and laugh.

"Thank Goodness! The model who became your replacement is such a douchebag he cannot even compare to you!" Rima informed, and he recalled the one-week time he requested from the model agency just so he could check on his mother. Being one of their top models its no wonder they agreed so fast. "So—"

Shiki frowned what more did Rima want him to say? "So, what?"

"GET HERE NOW FAST STUPID! IF I WILL BE PAIRED UP WITH THE IDIOT MODEL WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND PERSONAL SPACE AGAIN. YOU WILL HAVE HELL TO PAY SO GET FAST IN MOVING YOUR BIG ASS!" Rima scolded over the phone that Shiki even have to get the phone away from his ear.

When Rima's voice had settled than a playful smile appeared on his face. "Hmm, it seems you've been observing me far too long to know my ass is that big." He could hear Rima sputtering at the other side.

"Wha—Wha- what are you even insinuating? It's not like I have my eyes only for you DUMMY! Whatever just get here fast!" Rima hanged up. And Shiki was sure if he was where Rima was. The lovely human would have been beet red. With that thought in mind he was more than happy to go back to the Outside World. He was already at the Palace Gates when he stilled and look at the full moon, iPhone still in his hand.

Shiki sighed, as he clutched harder on his iPhone. He hoped with all his heart that Kaname his favorite cousin is safe and that wherever she might be is away from danger. He could never forget how it was Kaname above all others who cheered him up when he was down and that's the reason why he become a model in the outside world.

He took the risk and danger. Thanks to his good looks he got famous. And he wanted it so that every time he would come here. He could give another wonderful tale to Kaname. So, it is a surprise that when he came back and went to Kaname's room that she was gone.

He hates his father for what he has done to his mother. But he absolutely loathes what he has forced upon Kaname.

 _I wish you are safe, my cousin…_

:*:*:*:*:

Kaname's disappearance was like a wild fire. All the servants and guards were running around trying to find the crown princess. And Yuki was the only one not affected by it as she slipped by them. Avoiding any of the elder councils and as her sister had advised in the letter their uncle Rido as well.

With determination, she strolled fast and quick as she heads to the library where she was sure that Takuma would be there and had no knowledge of what was happening.

Her assumption was correct as the very picture of Takuma who was immersed in reading a book was what greeted her as she heads inside the library closing its door as she entered.

Hearing the door open and close got Takuma wake up in reality and got out of the world of the book he was reading. Seeing Yuki who had an anxious look in her face. Takuma instantly stood up and was at her side.

"Princess, did something happen? Are you alright?" Takuma inquired his hands on Yuki's shoulders.

Yuki blushed for Takuma's concern on her. Truth be told, she had always had a crush on Takuma because of his bright personality and as fate would have it. She was the person who could help her.

"I'm fine Takuma. But you must know my sister has disappeared. And as of now she is being hunted by my uncle's guards." She informed and got her desired reaction as Takuma's eyes widen.

Disappeared? Takuma was aghast by Yuki's words. Did that mean Kaname had ran away. Knowing her she must have planned it so that by her disappearance the wedding and both her and Rido's coronation may be postponed.

As his bright green eyes look at Yuki's reddish-brown ones realization dawned on him as he remembered a distinct agreement between him and Kaname last night on her first ball.

" _Let me help you ease some of your worry. Whatever you command_ _Kaname I would do it, anything at all."_

" _I would want you to protect Yuki with your life, never let Rido near her or even your grandfather. If you think running away and hiding her for safety is an option then do it."_

With a nod to Yuki as he now understood why she had come. He took her arm and pull her to a hidden corner at the library.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked, as Takuma whose hand gripped her arm took her near a wall of the library.

Reddish-brown eyes suddenly were wide as Takuma tap a specific sequence on the brick wall and the wall moved to the side revealing a secret passage.

"Your sister has made her move. And as promised, I shall take you to safety so that no harm may come to you." Takuma informed letting go of Yuki's arm as he took a torch which was just at the side of the passageway then present an imploring hand to Yuki.

"Princess, may I have your trust as I shall lead you to somewhere far away from the council and your uncle as well?" Takuma asked.

Yuki gazed at Takuma's hand and recalled what just her sister had messaged to her when she woke up finding a letter and her hidden message.

" _I, for one thinks he is the only one you should trust."_

With her sister's words echoing in her mind. Yuki placed her hand on top of Takuma's as the noble vampire lead her inside the dark passage.

Takuma's eyes lingered on their joined hands and bright green eyes shone determination.

 _I won't fail you Kaname and I won't let Yuki's trust in me go to waste. I will take care of her and get her to safety…_ Takuma vowed.

:*:*:*:*:

Kaname's short hair whipped with the wind as her arms tighten on Zero's chest. The motorbike roared as they got nearer to the boundary. Kaname laid her head on Zero's back and the latter had an instant blush on his cheeks.

He was just freaking happy that Kaname couldn't see his face. As he focused more in his drive. Fucking hell! He had lost count on how many times and hours he had fucking blushed for all those times that Sienna would unconsciously touch his side during their ride.

Growling, he chastised himself and chanted like a mantra.

 _Pureblood, she's a pureblood, remember that she's a pureblood…_

"Get your hands off me and raise them up." Kaname's instantly gaze at Zero's form.

"Huh? But didn't you—"

"I know! Just trust me damn it! I'm trying to make you experience something." Zero scolded cutting off Kaname's inquiry.

"Something like falling?" Kaname had an incredulous look on her face as she thought that Zero was being stupid.

"Just do it! And lock your legs to the motorbike!" Zero chastised and Kaname let out a sight as for the second time the first was when she didn't want to lock her arms on Zero's chest she took heed of Zero' words.

Ever slowly and fearfully she let go of Zero's chest and use her legs to keep a tight hold on the motorbike's seat and raised her arms.

The effect of her action was instantaneous as she felt the wind dancing on her form. Making her heart thud and rattle like it was in a stampede. As the wind kept on pushing and swirling around her. She let out a beautiful music that was long gone due to being caged in the castle and because Rido's shadow on her.

 _She laughed and with such a whimsical sound…_

Zero's lips twitched until it formed into a smile that he knew was there and was grateful that because of their position on his motorbike. Kaname would remain oblivious of it being there.

He just couldn't help but feel as though he had heard this laugh before. Hearing Sienna's laugh, he still refused to acknowledge the pureblood's other name. Choosing Sienna as what he would call to her because he just had an inkling that Sienna fits the pureblood more rather than Kaname.

As Sienna continued to laugh Zero wanted to always be the reason for it.

Kaname now filled with joy halter her actions as the motorbike came across a bump that got it to jump making her to quickly latched on Zero's chest closing her eyes as her lips brushed on his neck due to the impact.

Zero inwardly groaned, and prayed to whoever the God above to give a hell of fucking strength to continue in not being affected by the little tormenting touches and actions that Sienna was putting him through.

As the ride went on Kaname felt like she was one with the wind and the sky as she was now embracing Zero. She basked herself on his scent, his form, and his cussing side. She was more than thankful that she could experience that enjoyment and it was all because of a stubborn and hard headed silver haired hunter. A smile formed on her face as she thought of that.

"Open your eyes." Kaname heard Zero requested. With no questions and hesitation, she did. And was immensely amazed by the wonderful scene that she now sees. It was the boundary with all its glorious light of pink and greens just like the aurora in the coldest part of the world. Swirling and twirling all around.

Kaname was flabbergasted as Zero put the motorbike to a halt and her eyes look at him questionably.

"One last chance. Are you sure you're ready for the world beyond the boundary Sienna?" Zero asked with a grin and Kaname raised herself to the challenge.

"I've been waiting for this all my life. I am more than ready! And its Kaname! You dolt!" Kaname chastised as Zero shrugged yet again ignoring her correction.

"Whatever, Sienna is damn much more fitting." Zero mumbled as he starts up the motorbike again and Kaname latched herself to him. They rode past the boundary and Kaname felt the freedom of it as she looked back and found that the castle and all the council even Rido was nowhere even near her. And that was what made her more elated than ever.

:*:*:*:*:

If the boundary was amazing. What greeted Kaname the moment that Zero stopped at what he called a city was too beautiful words.

The "city" was buzzling with millions of people and lights flickered and was all over the place. She looked at all the buildings her eyes could view and was so happy in seeing it. The screen that played many things the foods that were in carts and the many sounds of music that was far from what she heard back at the castle.

"Stop acting like you're a tourist or else you might get rob." Zero scolded as he took hold of Kaname's arm who was too enamored by everything the city is.

"Damn it! I got a tourist beside me. No money and a hungry stomach. What a fucking bad luck." Kaname quirked up by the word money that came from a very agitated Zero

"Money? You mean cash?" she inquired.

"Yes, genius cash." Zero mocked, he was far too hungry to notice that he was being sarcastic.

Kaname ignored Zero and then summoned a bit of her power and suddenly on her hand appeared a gold bar. "Do you know where we can sell this?"

Zero sighed and took the gold bar from her hand. "I do. But stay here, I don't want to be questioned and then I could answer it only to fail because they would question your identity given the fact you don't even own a single I.D Card."

"I.D Card?" Kaname's head cocked to the side as she was new to all that Zero said.

Zero sighed and shook his head. "Just stay here and don't go anywhere I will be back quickly." Zero turned to leave with the gold bar but as he started to walk he looked back at Sienna. "And don't even think of using your power unless necessary. Humans here are afraid of things they don't know and just seeing anything beyond their reach instantly categorize it as fucking dangerous. Understand?"

Kaname nodded and Zero was off.

:*:*:*:*:

Time passed by as Kaname waited for Zero. And she enjoyed herself by observing the different ways of the humans. Like how they had a box placed on their near and seems to talk to it, a human with his dog and the likes. (AN: The first she saw was a human on the phone.) Everything was great and arriving here at night was sheer luck as well.

Kaname was beyond elated as she continued to observe happy that humans were not wary of her because her scent and aura was hidden all because of—

 _My goodness! I shouldn't think of it anymore._

Kaname's cheeks was flushed as she recalled that kiss by her balcony. Unconsciously she touched her lips that seemed to still tingle by the memory of that kiss.

"Excuse me? How much are you for one night?" Her musings were cut off as she just heard something absurd and she turned her attention to the person who said it.

It was a man who had a cigarette on his mouth and was dressed in a suit haphazardly and looked rugged with his black shades on his eyes. At his back where men in suits as well and more like his goons.

"What?" she was confused by what the man had just said.

The man let out a roguish grin and puff a smoke. "I said, how much are you for one night. Slut?"

Kaname's eyes widen by what the man admonished and felt disgusted furthermore by how he was ogling at her.

"I am sorry but I don't swing that way." She chastised, playing the role of a man in par with the disguise Zero had given her.

The man simply shrugged and Kaname knew this asshole was far from giving up on her. "Doesn't matter this is the first time I've seen a beautiful man worth a fuck." The man insisted now at her personal space that got Kaname to form her hands into fist as she willed herself not to use her power. Especially now that they were in the crowded area.

"Name your price and let me fuck you already, don't worry if you got me more riled up I give a generous tip." The man continued not even deterred by the way she glared and backed away from him.

"The price is zero and no I am not interested in whatever you offer. Excuse me." Kaname flat out rejected and turned her back as she chose to wait for Zero somewhere safe.

But then, she felt hands taking a firm hold on her arms as she was sieged by the man's goons and forcibly turned to the man.

"You seemed to think you have a choice, no one rejects me." The man scolded and directed to his goons to take her into an alleyway.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" she cried as she struggled from the goons hold.

:*:*:*:*:

Zero was finally done and happy as he felt in his pockets a hefty sum of money from the gold bar he just sold at the pawnshop. He went back to where Sienna was and felt his heart stopped as he did not see her. He frantically looked around for a mop of brown hair.

Then mentally smack himself for even trying to find her like a human would. With no time to waste he used his vampric senses coupled with his hunter ones and look for the distinct scent of roses which was Sienna's scent.

And he felt anger as he found out that she was not alone albeit she was now being held down by a certain vampire who had a very big debt to him. With a growl, he quickly went there making sure to teach the bastard who dare touch Sienna.

:*:*:*:*:

Kaname struggled from the hold that the man had on her as he held her down on the concrete floor. Only realizing too late that the asshole was an aristocrat vampire who had no knowledge of knowing she was a pureblood because it was hidden.

"Get off me!" She cried and continued to want to get out of his hold with fervor.

"You won't get out of this little one." The man whispered closely on her ear that got her whole body to suddenly still and feel cold.

 _You won't get out of this little one._

 _Grabby and greasy hands…_

 _Holding her down…_

 _Mischievous mismatched eyes glinting…_

 _Tongue licking his own lips as he piston her…_

 _Uncle! Stop please! Stop! You're hurting me! Stop! What is this! It's not good, it's tearing me! Mommy! Daddy! Stop! Uncle stop!_

 _Her little hands trying to stop what her uncle was doing to her…_

 _She felt pain…_

 _She felt torn apart as she felt blood coming out of her womanhood…_

 _Stop please! Someone help me! Someone please…_

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" Kaname was suddenly out of that nightmare as the vampire who held her down was toppled and thrown none too gently at the trash bins.

Kaname watched awed as one by one Zero kicked and punched all of them with such a ferocity and she could see his once lilac eyes burn crimson red in anger.

"WHO THE FUCK GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TOUCH WHAT WAS MINE!" Zero shouted as he kept on kicking the back of the noble vampire who was now bloody beaten to a pulp.

Kaname sat up and was shocked by the bloody bodies that were now unconscious all around them. She felt her cheeks become hot by Zero's shout just now. She has never liked any possessiveness especially for that asshole of an uncle of hers. But now, she finds herself happy by Zero's sudden claim on her albeit it was done in anger and for sure he would deny it once he got back to his senses.

Zero took the aristocrat by the collar and shove the vampire to a wall. "THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A MAFIA LEADER NOW HUH? KAGEYAMA! DON'T FORGET YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU OWE ME YOU FUCKING OWE ME BASTARD!" Zero snapped to the vampire who just nodded in fear and it was one pathetic thing to see for he was barely holding on from fainting from the extreme beating up he just had.

"Hai, hai, Kir-yu-sa-ma-, I did –not -k-no-w-he-wa-s—yurs" the noble vampire slurred.

"Now you fucking know. If I see you and your band of bastards even as much touch a hair on her head—" Zero warned a dark smirk on his face as his now burning crimson eyes gaze at the noble vampire with fury. "Well, I will just have to turn you all to ash."

One forceful shove to the wall was all it takes for Kageyama the stupid and foolish noble vampire to lose his unconscious all together.

Kaname was perplexed by everything as she heard Kageyama gave such honorifics to Zero who was just a hunter. Could it be Zero was a pureblood as well and that he was just lying to her? But if that's the case she should have felt it back then.

She shook her head as she felt there was just too much mystery swirling on Zero's persona and she was transfixed as Zero went to her and crouched.

Kaname was wide eyed as she got a flick on her head given by none other than Zero who looked irritated at her.

" _Baka!_ I leave you for a moment and you got us into a heap of trouble." Zero scolded, crimson eyes going back to its lilac one but annoyance was tinged on them.

"You're the one who took too long. And that vampire was the one who came unto me!" Kaname reasoned a hand on her forehead.

Zero sighed in aggravation. "Then why didn't you use your powers already?"

"You said not too since it would just freak the humans out!" Kaname's voice was starting to get loud.

"And I said use it when necessary. Isn't being almost raped a necessary!"

"And make people see something they were not used to? What a great idea!" Kaname sarcastically argued back much to Zero's irritation.

"GAH! I give up! There's just no winning with you!" Zero snapped and stood up. Then gaze at her form. "Can you stand?"

"Of course, I can." Kaname stood up from her sat but found her knees slacken and just as she thought she would fall Zero was already at her side and hugged her in an instant.

"Settle down, Sienna. You don't have to act like that didn't affect you. Look at yourself, you're shaking damn it!" By Zero's words it was only then that Kaname realized that she was indeed shaking. Because of that pathetic noble vampire words that got her to feel like she was her young self who was too vulnerable and weak to even defend herself from what her uncle had done to her.

She just couldn't believe that from all the people she knew. It was only Zero who saw she was shock of what just happened. All these years, she has made it to a point to hide her weakness and her emotions but it was only Zero who could see through them.

Zero let go of her and quickly turned away not wanting Kaname to see his blushing face. "Come on, I got the cash. Let's get to something to eat."

Kaname smiled as she followed Zero as he got them out of the alleyway wanting to have fun now with Zero by her side.

:*:*:*:*:

They stop at a fast food joint and entered there. Zero made quick work of the orders. And Kaname was like a kid who first saw snow as different kinds of foods was presented to her.

Moments passed by and painstakingly Zero taught her own how to drink with a straw, how to eat a hamburger and fries even the chicken. By that experience Kaname realized just how a patient teacher Zero was and she was glad of having him as her company.

With their stomach full they had gone out of the fast food joint.

"So, where to now?" Kaname inquired as she heads out first only to be stopped with a hand that had now clutch at her own hand as well.

"Don't ever leave my side!" Zero scolded that just got Kaname to blush harder. Seeing her expression and finally realizing the full insinuation of his words Zero quickly walked tugging her with him as he corrected with a tinge of red on his cheeks.

"Who knows what trouble you will put us through if I let you out of my sight!" Kaname could only smile as she let herself be led by Zero. Not even believing that was only the reason for his sudden action. She kept silent not wanting to embarrass Zero who was already embarrassed by what he just did.

The Outside World was indeed dangerous but with Zero by her side she finds that she could not hate this world because of its people more likely Kaname loved it for what it gave her to learn and know. As long as Zero was with her she knew she could never be afraid anymore of anything, fear of being improper, fear of being weak and vulnerable.

With Zero, Kaname could be herself. In the Outside World, she could just be herself as well a girl with no heavy crown on her head. This was freedom with its risks, dangers and chances around every corner but it was not even the slightest a burden if you have someone to accompany you along the road. Realizing that, Kaname squeezed Zero's hand.

Feeling Kaname's soft hand encased with his. Zero felt like he wanted to beat himself up for letting his emotions wild. He couldn't stop feeling that he may lose Sienna again if he let her go.

With that confession, Zero realized that more and more he was being lured to the pureblood who had a teasing smile on her face. He was definitely sure that she had heard what in his frenzied state had shouted. He berated himself of it and was also confused what on earth brought him to say those words like he was some tribal man laying claim on an unmated girl.

 _Hell! I just met her and she's already clawing a place on my fucking heart! The fates are really shitting me!_

 _Baka- idiot_

AN: That's it and Hope you like it!

Please Read and Review!

Favs and Follow if you want to!

God Bless and Happy Reading!


End file.
